


natural

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x ReaderPrompt: sometimes I lay in bed and think of how unafraid you were - you never hesitated to roll your eyes at dumb comments or gravitate just close enough to lean on my shoulder and flash a sly smile when I rolled mine





	natural

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: im sad over endgame still and I want to write but I have no inspiration (also do you ever think about the little “moments” you share with people that weigh more than what you thought in the moment lmao

As you settled into bed, you couldn’t help but think about her - how unapologetic and unafraid she was.

How she never hesitated to roll her eyes at your dumb comments or gravitate closer during a conversation just enough to lean on your shoulder and flash a sly smile whenever you rolled your eyes.

How natural it felt to have her resting against you even when you didn’t want to be seen by anyone.

How you felt so at ease with her by your side because she instilled a strength in you that she would never quite understand.

In other words, it was love.

Something so subtle in its everyday form that neither of you would ever understand before it was too late.

A smile tugged at the corner of your lips as you thought back to one of the many times an accidental run-in became a long night of catching up, leaning over tables with cups of coffee gone cold long before either of you realized the streets were empty and the stars were high in the sky.

“You know, I’m kinda not mad that we always meet like this,” Cheryl waved a lazy goodbye to the friends she was with before wrapping an arm around your shoulder, making herself comfortable. “Seeing you always makes my day, no, my entire week, better.”

With her, you couldn’t hide a smile or the laughter you often did with everyone else - she just made it so easy to let down your walls.

It just seemed so natural with her.

She tightened her embrace just slightly to prove she really meant it, and you did the same (albeit in your own way), loosening your shoulders and letting your smile shine just a bit more next to her. “What will your friends think now that you’ve literally abandoned them to spend time with me? I could’ve called.”

“You could’ve, but you probably wouldn’t.” Her tone was so matter-of-factly that every bone in your body wanted to throw a retort back, but you knew she was right, letting her go on with her spiel, “I know you don’t like taking the first step to things like asking to hang out and I love having these spontaneous time together, so I think this system of ours is absolutely perfect.”

“Points were definitely made, but I still feel bad for taking you from your friends.” No matter how many times you seemed to steal her away (or was it the other way around?) you never regretted a single moment spent with her. “We’re ridiculous.”

Cheryl laughed in tune with you before smiling again, throwing a wink at your direction, “ridiculously great together?”

You rolled your eyes as you separated to open the door of Pop’s for her, “if that’s what helps you sleep at night, Bombshell.”

“It does, thank you very much,” she led the way to your usual booth and waved down Pop with a small smile, “but, you know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call me by that nickname before.”

“Everyone else uses it, figured I might as well try it out once,” you gave her a small shrug before leaning back into the seat, a content smile settling onto your faces as you watched Pop prepare your usual order from behind the counter and bring it over to you. “How did it sound?”

She hummed happily as two cups of coffee were dropped on the table, the diner’s namesake flashing a happy smile to both of you before returning to the counter.

“I think I like the sound of my name on your lips better, sounds more  _natural_.“


End file.
